Esme's Sweet Temptations
by IcantBEEhave
Summary: The very successful Esme Platt owns her own bakery, her own home and a super sweet car. One would think she had it all, except she doesn't. Her love life is very bleak due to her high expectations. The rest is inside, to long.


**It will be in two parts. And I have no idea when the second part will be done, I'm slowly getting back to writing, and I am only posting this because EsmeAliceRose requested it. I'm not exactly sure this has been betaed completely either**. 

**My fabulous banner is by the fkn-amazing Christag_banner(you can find it on her site, that is her twitter) . She has been a huge supporter of F4S and we love her lots! Not to mention she is one of my favorite people!**

**This O/S (maybe a full story eventually) was written for my friend TrampVamp to feed her secret Carlisle addictions. She graciously let me finish it up and donate it F4S.**

**This whole idea came about one day while I was making cakes while chatting with her and a few of my other girls. My mind is usually in the gutter and well there was an icing bag in my hand and what happens when most women have icing at there disposal? They eat it! Well I do believe a dirty comment came out of my mouth about it and POOF! Esme's Sweet Temptations was born.**

**Summery: The very successful Esme Platt owns her own bakery, her own home and a super sweet car. One would think she had it all, except she doesn't. Her love life is very bleak due to her high expectations. That is until the very hot Doctor Cullen walks into her shop. Can she satisfy his sweet tooth?**

**As Always, rated M because I've got a mouth like a sailor and there will be naughty things done with an icing bag just for starters.**

**Pairing: Carlisle and Esme**

* * *

><p>Esme's Sweet Temptations<p>

I grabbed my coffee cup as I ran out the door, miraculously managing to not spill it as I tripped over my dog. I was running so late. "Move Cupcake! Alice is going to be furious!" I yell as I stumble over her, my cook books, laptop and coffee all still in hand.

My coffee didn't survive my driving though. My cup holder was now filled with my delicious coffee fixed just right. Another thing Alice would bitch about! Oh well, at least I'll have her out of my hair when I send her to Starbucks.

"Sweet Temptations, this is Rose, how can I tempt you?"

"Damn it Rosalie Hale, We are not a call girl service! We are a bakery!" I screamed out.

"Esme! Where are you? Alice is bouncing of the walls, the Blacks just walked in."

"I'm almost there. Tell Alice to chill and go get me some damn coffee, and I'm going to need my car cleaned so she can be making that call, too. I'll deal with you and your porn star voice as soon as I get there." I pushed the off button on my steering wheel to cut off the phone. Damn I love my car.

As soon as I pulled up Alice came running out, talking a mile a minute and bouncing off the walls. Great! What the hell did I do with that ADHD medicine again? I can slip some in her tea! "The Blacks...Your car...coffee...Oh can I have coffee to? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Esme?" She was like a Chihuahua on crack bouncing around my ankles.

"Not no, but No Way in Hell Alice! Have you lost your freaking mind? I would like to end this day with out a migraine from hell and my nerves in tact without a murder conviction hanging over my head." With that I left her standing on the sidewalk, jaw hanging open. I had a fifteen hundred dollar wedding cake to talk about. Rachel Black's fiancé Paul was willing to give her whatever she wanted, and if that meant a fifteen hundred dollar cake by me then who am I to argue?

Two hours later, the cake was booked, I had my coffee and my car was being cleaned. The best part was Alice was now nice and calm. Thank God for Lavender tea. I will forever be indebted to Starbucks for that one. Now would probably be a good time to deal with Rose and her hooker voice.

"Rose!" I yelled. She was going to have to come back here. I had to get this cake finished by two and it was now pushing eleven thirty.

"Ya Esme?" She sounded like a cat trying to purr. When I looked up I came face to face with her fake tits.

"Cover them things up Rose! What the hell is with you? Ever since you and Mike broke up you're acting like a fucking hooker!" I growled.

"I am not!" She huffed and stomped her foot.

"You're not a four year old either! Loose the skimpy clothes and DO NOT ever let me hear you answering the phones like that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes MOTHER!" She huffed and stomped her stiletto covered feet the whole way to her station. Bella was across the kitchen mixing icing and laughing so much she bumped the speed up on the mixer, getting a face full of icing. What the hell was I going to do with these girls?

Bella was the only one in a stable relationship. She and Edward had been dating since high school. Alice and Jasper were constantly on again off again. Rose...well she spent most of her time either trying to get our delivery guy Emmett McCarty to notice her or make him jealous. That was going splendidly of course. Emmett had told me once that he would give Rose a chance if she just chilled out and stopped with her little games. I had tried to tell her but Rose was stubborn and bull headed. Poor Mike had all been a game for Rose, there was really only one man she wanted but she couldn't get her shit right to save her life to actually score him.

But who the hell was I to judge?

I hadn't been out on a successful date in years. Losers were everywhere. I had yet to meet a man that could carry an intelligent conversation or one that could keep his eyes off my boobs long enough to ask my name. It was so bad I have actually given up dating all together. Even though all of us girls were around the same age, I was the motherly figure of us all. It had always been that way. In high school I was the one to keep us all out of shit, just as I am now. At twenty six I was the most stable besides Bella and Edward. I owned my own, very successful, bakery, my own home and a sweet ass car that was almost paid for. But I would probably be single forever.

Once I finished with the cake I moved on to another one. The closer to the holidays it gets the busier we get. I had a ton of orders to get out this week and more steadily coming in. Once I finished up another one I moved out front to help Rose, Jessica and Alice. We finally slowed down an hour before closing so I sent Jessica home while Alice went to the office to sort everything out for the weekend and next week. Rose and Bella were busy in the back getting everything together for our weekend rush. Icing was being prepared along with cakes of all different flavors, cookies and pastries galore.

I didn't even look up when the bell on the door jingled. I was so busy wiping down the counters and moving trays that I rattled of a generic welcome and continued working. Most customers liked to look around before they came to the counter so I wasn't worried, until I heard a throat clear. When I looked up I was immediately cursing my self for not paying attention when he walked in. I had wasted a minute or two by not! Thank God Rose was busy in the back.

Do not stutter, Esme. Whatever the hell you do, do not stutter, do not trip, push your tits out and try not to act as whorish as Rose. Oh dear, I think I need mouth to mouth! If you fall remember legs extended, boobs up!

Hell, I had a fucked up way of giving myself an internal pep talk! But oh MY GOD! This man was gorgeous. That dirty blond hair...those eyes...the muscles...is he a doctor? Oh hell I am about to swoon to death in the middle of my own shop!

"Um Hi, Welcome to Sweet Temptations, how can I help you?" I smiled, practically drowning in his blue eyes.

"Hi, I know it's late, but it completely slipped my mind earlier and I need a cake for tomorrow afternoon. Is there anyway you can help me out Ms?"

"Esme, Esme Platt and that depends on what kind of cake you are wanting Sir?"

"Carlisle Cullen" he smiled and once again I thought I would fall out on the floor.

"Well what can I help you with Mr. Cullen?"

"I just need something simple, a good luck cake I guess. We're having a farewell luncheon tomorrow for one of the other Doctors. Maybe just a plain sheet cake or something."

"I don't get asked for those much, but let me see what I can do. How big do you need it?"

We arranged for a simple cake and for Emmett to drop it off. When he handed me his card I stuffed it in my pocket just like I would do any other customer.

Hell I had the cake finished before I even left the shop that night. It was probably the simplest thing I had on my list but yet I made sure it was perfect. Mr. Hot Doctor had to be blown out of the water by it or I wouldn't be happy. That probably explained my random fantasies of him bending me over the front counter, or bursting into my kitchen and taking me on the counter.

Three days went by before I thought of the cake. I always checked in on my cakes. Why hadn't I done so for this one? Every dirty blond headed guy that walked by or in the shop made me think of him. My little fantasies had gotten even more explicit. Just the thought of the things he could do had my girly parts all warm and tingly. I would be lying if I said the thought of faking a cough and going into his office hadn't crossed my mind.

The shop was empty. All the girls were all gone for the day. It was just me, my cakes, a steaming cup of coffee and my icing bag. I was using the front counter to put the finishing touches up on a few of the smaller orders, the door locked and music playing softly in the background so I could work in peace and quite.

I heard the door knob rattle as someone tried to open it. Nope not happening. No one was going to interfere with my work right now. I had peace and quiet and was on a roll.

"Sorry were closed! Come back tomorrow" I shouted and continued piping the shell boarder around the hot pink fifth birthday cake.

"Sorry, I will be gone tomorrow, Ms Platt. I just need a moment of your time!" The sound of his voice made my head shoot up, icing shooting across the counter and my stool crash to the floor. Fuck me that looked smooth!

"Um...Just a moment!" I fumbled with a wet towel cleaning up my mess quickly and picking up the stool. I tried not to look anxious as I darted to the front door to unlock it and let him in, but I'm sure I failed.

"Thanks, I'm sorry it's so late; I couldn't get away from the hospital until now. I came by yesterday and you were already gone."

"Yes I had a delivery and my guy had already left. What can I help you with Dr. Cullen?" I thought it best to leave off the part about me doing anything to get him to bend me over the counter. I just made my way back around the counter to my stool in case my legs decided to sprout a mind of there own or something.

"I need another cake..." he smiled as he leaned against the counter, looking me straight in the eye. Holy shit this man was hot! Wait he isn't looking at my tits...damn he's gay!

"Another simple one?"

"Not this time. Your cake was so good they sent me back to get you to make something for the opening of the new wing." Is he flirting with me?

"Well I think we can arrange that. When would you need it?"

"Two weeks."

"Let me check my book" I smiled and reached under the counter, pulling out the little black book that we kept our schedule in. I flipped it open out of his site knowing what it already looked like. We were almost completely booked up but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I think we can fit an extra cake in. What are you wanting exactly?" I smiled up at him, my eyes locking with his.

"I'm not good with that kind of thing. It's a formal gathering and they will want something along that line. Any ideas?"

We spent the next twenty minutes going over my ideas until we finally had something set. Somewhere along the way our conversation turned from cake to other desserts. Before I knew it I was getting him coffee and a piece of pie as our conversations continued. We were talking about everything and nothing at all. I had never had a conversation so easily before, not with a man anyway.

"What would I have to do to get you to go to dinner with me?" He smiled suddenly from behind his coffee cup.

"That would depend on when you wanted to take me to dinner." I blushed and fidgeted with an icing bag.

"How is now looking for you?" Our eyes locked when I looked up to see if he was serious. His blue eyes were dead serious.

"I'd say let me get my coat." I beamed up at him.

"Good, I'll help you put this away and then dinner."

...

The past week I was all smiles. The girls were relentlessly hounding me about why I couldn't stop smiling and looking at my phone. Alice had gone so far as to try and sneak it away from me. She couldn't crack the lock code though. I was so glad I thought to change that thing last week or she would have known everything by now!

I wasn't ready to spill anything yet. That night had been amazing, but I hadn't had another one since. He had left the following morning for a conference across the country and life at the bakery was insane. He had promised that I would see him again as soon as he got back and I believed him. I mean, how could I not? The kiss he left me with that night had lit my whole body on fire. I melted against him like a fine piece of delicate chocolate does when you slip it between your lips. Hell I may or may not have moaned like I would with a piece of delicate chocolate! It should be illegal for a man's lips to be that soft.

Ever since that night I had been woken up by him. Of course it was over the phone and my whole body ached for it to be him in person, but I would take what I could get for now. If he didn't call he would text every morning. Every free moment either of us had we were either talking or texting. The state of calm I was in was almost scary. Somehow everything was flowing easily for me, even with me frequently talking to him.

There was no stumbling over Cupcake and spilling my coffee. I was working through cakes with perfect precision and smiling the entire time. My stress level was at zero and the only explanation I had was Carlisle. Of course I kept that a secret because it was killing the girls. They were constantly trying to figure out what was up and I would just laugh and walk away.

One date and countless hours of conversations and we both felt as if we had known each other forever already. But that didn't help my nerves tonight. He was back and would be here to pick me up in just a few minutes. I tugged at the little white dress I was wearing. I loved the dress usually but tonight I wasn't sure. I wanted to look just right when he saw me. It was a strange feeling for me to say the least. My failed attempts in the dating field had gotten me to where I really didn't care what I looked like, but he was different.

I jumped when the doorbell rang and quickly looked myself over in the hall mirror once again. I tried to calm my beating heart and tugged at the hem of my dress once more before I took a deep breath and opened the door. The moment I laid eyes on his brilliant smile I relaxed. My smile was uncontrollable as I took in the sight before me.

It was probably a very good thing he was a doctor because at the rate I was going I was going to need CPR and soon. He had on snug dark wash jeans, a light blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly and a black leather jacket that I just wanted to crawl inside of with him and never leave. I could feel the blush on my cheeks but I didn't care because he was leaning into kiss me softly on the lips. My smile grew and all worries vanished the moment his lips touched mine.

"Hello beautiful, you ready to go?"

"Hi, I am, just let me get my bag. I smiled and turned to get my bag, but Cupcake had other plans.

She came barreling down the hall at full speed.

"Shit! Cupcake STOP!" I screamed out knowing exactly what she was planning, but I was no match for her. She ignored me and collided with me a moment later full force. I went flying backwards into Carlisle about the time my heel snapped. He caught me of course but the damage was already done. I had twisted the shit out of my ankle and Cupcake was laying on it with her tongue lolling out like she was proud of herself.

"Ugh why did I ever get a damn Great Dane!" I cursed and shoved at the dog. "Move you big freak of nature!" I was trying to get her to get off of us both since Carlisle had landed under us there in the entry way.

"I am so sorry! My dog is just insane..." I turned back to look at him while I was still shoving at the dog to find him sprawled out under me laughing.

"Its fine, are you ok?" he managed to get out through his laughter.

"I honestly don't know. I think I twisted my ankle but Cupcake won't move her big ass for me to see and it's numb under all her weight!" Now I was laughing even though I was in pain. I knew he had to be since I was on both of his legs along with Cupcake.

A few pushes later, with the help of Carlisle, we managed to get cupcake off us. He had stopped laughing the moment he thought there was a chance I was hurt and started trying to get us untangled. As soon as Cupcake was off my foot he was there slipping off my broke heel and looking my foot over. It was already swelling and I was trying not to wince when he pushed on my ankle but he saw it anyway. He scooped me up into his arms causing me to gasp.

"Where is the couch?" he smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pointed towards the living room, to speechless to attempt to get out the directions and let him carry me. I had a feeling protesting wouldn't have gotten me anywhere anyway. He sat me down on the couch, pulled off his jacket.

"I think you sprained it. Ice?" He asked as he looked down at me in concern.

"Kitchen is that way." I pointed and watched him leave the room. Yes I ogled his ass even though my ankle hurt like hell. Any woman that had the chance would take it. That thought made me frown a little. I didn't like that idea at all. It was very obvious I wanted to be the only one allowed to ogle his ass. I couldn't help but blush when he walked back in with an ice pack, and a phone book. I was a little confused as to what he was doing with one of my icing bags though.

"Do I want to know what you are doing?" I flinched when the cold ice was put on my ankle. He sat down, putting my feet in his lap and grinning like a fool.

"Well I had planned on taking you to dinner, but I'm ordering you to stay off your foot. So change of plans. Take out on your couch ok?"

"Ummm yes, it works great." I laughed. I loved the idea of being alone with him more anyway. "But what are you doing with the icing bag?"

"That is a surprise and don't bother trying to get it out of me, I'm saving it for later."

"Well now you have just spiked my curiosity. What on earth is going to involve my homemade chocolate whipped icing?"

"The kind that involves you changing while I order dinner." The grin he gave me was a wicked little thing that had a wave of heat coursing through my body in anticipation. But when I moved to get up, he refused to allow me to walk to my room alone. I was at least hoping to get to limp in there but once again I was scooped into his arms and giving him directions through my house.

He sat me down on the bed and disappeared back into the living room. I got up long enough to slip off my dress and change into some shorts and a tank top. When I limped to the door and opened it there he was glaring at me with my ice pack and the icing bag.

"Didn't I tell you no walking?" I bit my lip and nodded as I blushed. The serious tone of his voice was doing nothing but causing my body to tingle.

"Then why are you up?"

"I was coming back out to join you of course"

"Well now I am here to join you." He grinned and lifted me back off my feet with me squealing a little. Cupcake appeared in the door, tilting her head as he put me back on the bed and propped my foot up on a few pillows. I just smiled when he grabbed the remote and climbed on the bed with me.

"So this is the plan? You know my foot is fine if you want to go out?"

"I don't want to go out. I want to stay in, with you and spoil you. Your foot isn't alright either." He smiled and slipped his arm around me, kissing me softly.

By the time the doorbell rang my lips were swollen, my hair was a mess and I was having to catch my breath. I loved food usually but I hated the delivery guy more than anything for interrupting us. Carlisle got a laugh when I tried to keep him from answering the door. Yes, I pouted like Rose when she wanted something and I'm not ashamed to say it. He had kissed me stupid and I wanted more!

I laid there holding my chest, catching my breath and smiling like a fool while he was gone. Cupcake walked in and laid her head on the bed. I laughed and ruffled her big ears. I was now very grateful for the big lug knocking me over. Her tongue lolled out and then she walked out of the room just as he came back in. He had the bottle of wine, two glasses and a bag of food that smelt delicious. I wasn't hungry, at least not for the Italian food he brought in. I took the bag of food from him and promptly set it aside while he poured us a glass of wine and took back his spot. I wanted to take both glasses and sit them next to the bed but he beat me to it.

"I was thinking we would have dinner but I really want dessert first." He grinned and picked up the icing bag.

"Dessert first huh? Does that mean I get to find out what that surprise is now?" I bit my lip and looked up into his baby blues.

"It does." He said as he leaned over me with the bag in hand.

With a touch of his hand, my head was being tilted to the side. I gasped a little as I felt the cool icing being streamed onto my neck followed by his hot tongue slowly licking it away. A tingle shot through my body, straight to my core causing me to shiver beneath him. I closed my eyes and let myself go as I felt more icing being drizzled along my neck and down my collarbone.

My hands had a mind of there own as they wound around his neck and my fingers played with the hair at his nape. His mouth was hot against my skin as he licked and sucked the icing off of me, each time getting lower and lower. His finger tips found the hem of my tank top and tickled the soft flesh just under it. My body arched into his touch and I could feel his lips smiling against my collarbone as he tugged the shirt off.

I couldn't bare to open my eyes as he whispered in my ear asking if it was ok. I just nodded and bit into my lip. If he stopped now I would die. Every nerve in my body was alive and every move, every touch just made me tingle and ache more. Another gasp slipped through my lips as cool liquid pooled on my stomach followed by his lips and tongue, licking and kissing away every drop of what I assumed to be wine.

More icing followed, this time against my mouth. I moaned as his tongue stroked across my bottom lip, retrieving the creamy chocolate icing and parting my lips. That was it. I couldn't take it any longer. I clasped my arms around him tighter, my legs wrapping around his waist. I was tugging at his shirt as his hands caressed my sides, his thumbs grazing the lace that covered my breast.

"I should have warned you that I have a sweet tooth of epic proportions." He whispered just below my ear as he pulled away from our kiss, slipping off his shirt.

"Good thing that is my specialty" I smiled.

"Very good thing." He groaned as his thumbs found there way under my bra straps.

"Is this too soon?" he asked as he softly placed kisses along my shoulder, inching the straps down with each kiss.

"Maybe but I don't care at all." I husked as my finger's tightened a little in his hair. He stopped and looked me in the eyes

"I don't want to mess this up. I want to take my time, know all about you, and explore every inch of you Esme." I nodded and leaned up, kissing him softly, yet passionately.

It was going to be a long night and I was going to enjoy every moment.

Until later... that is all you get. I know I am cruel. But the rest is coming soon and hey it may even turn into a full fledged story! We shall see...

* * *

><p>Part 2: Will come later... Don't rush it.<p> 


End file.
